Coming home
by heyimamy
Summary: BASED OFF SPOILERS FOR THE SUMMER / [HASHLEY]


Coming home 

The air smelt of chemical cleaners and all Harriet could hear was the faint beat of Ashley's heart monitor in the small hospital room. She always hated hospitals ever since she fell off her bike when she was twelve and broke both her legs. Seeing him lying there motionless, this was far more painful than anything that could ever happen to her. She remembers back to the last conversation before she saw him here.

 _''I'm just going to take laurel some food'' he's smiled as he came into find her sitting on the sofa reading a book. She frowned ''can't you stay home tonight, I never get to see you anymore Ash'' she sighed pulling him down onto the sofa beside her. He frowned placing her under his arm ''you know I'd rather stay here and be with you every night, but she is the mother of my child and I can't just leave her to starve, Marlon has cut her food off'' he sighed._

 _Harriet stood shrugging him off ''Yes Ashley, but your son is here with us, and she isn't your problem anymore, what about me and Arthur? You think its okay that rather than tucking him into bed you're over there living it up with laurel'' Harriet was angry now, this had been building up for a fair few weeks._

 _Ashley stood his face full of hurt ''It's not like that you know that, I love you not laurel but she is my friend, and I can't let her starve'' he justified himself taking her hand but she pulled away like she had been burnt. ''Just go Ashley'' And he had._

That's what had led her to here, she had really screwed up this time, and he had run off in anger and not looked before crossing the road, causing Victoria to run him over. This was her fault. She had remembered how laurel came bursting into the room nearly knocking poor Sandy down in a drunken blaze the day it happened.

 _''Ashley'' Laurel had said covering her hand with her mouth ''is he dead?'' she'd said looking at Harriet to which she rolled her eyes picking up on her clear intoxication. ''Doctors said if he gets through today he should be okay'' Harriet had said with a choke in her voice. To this news Laurel immediately burst out the room. Sandy laid his hand on Harriet's shoulder ''He's a changed man because of you, you know'' he said Tears rolled down her cheeks ''This is my fault Sandy, we argued over Laurel and I told him to leave now I might not get him back'' she said quietly, Sandy sat down beside her ''This was a freak accident'' he said sadly._

She sat in the chair taking his hand into her own; she remembered the first time they'd kissed in the toilets. The time they tricked the police by telling them Ashley was her fiancée' and secretly how she'd wished he was. How they'd stumbled in like drunken teenagers that night from the pub at New Year and he'd carried her up the stairs because she was too drunk to walk. It had been three days since she'd heard his voice. Seen his eyelids flutter in his sleep. Three days since he'd bought her a cup of coffee in bed. She remembered back to when Bernice had come.

 _''Oh Harriet'' she'd said quietly pulling the other woman into a tight hug Bernice had tears slipping down her cheeks ''I never thought I'd see him again, Laurel came into the pub and told everyone he was dead'' Bernice quietly said as Harriet sat back in her chair she said nothing Bernice frowned ''Gabby was there too'' Harriet shook her head ''She's ill. How are Gabby and Arthur?'' she asked._

 _''Arthur's been having few nightmares says he can't wait to be home with you'' Bernice says ''Gabby is coping'' she finished._

 _''and how are you Harriet? Do you need anything I can sit here if you want to go home for a while'' she said quietly._

 _Harriet smiled appreciative ''they might wake him up today, I want to be here'' she said gripping his hand. ''did you want a minute alone with him? I can step out'' Harriet said understandingly_

 _''No that's okay, I'm going now'' Bernice smiled lightly_

 _''I'll call you when he wakes up'' Harriet said quietly_

 _''will he wake up?'' she asked._

 _Harriet didn't answer and Bernice left quietly._

The nurse came in ''were going to try and wake him up now okay Harriet?'' the woman said quietly and Harriet nodded as they did their thing. The nurse told her gently '' he should be in a light sleep now and hopefully should wake up soon'' the woman said quietly. And Harriet nodded as she was left alone, she took his hand again. She hadn't spoken to him since they got here because she didn't believe it was him. ''Hello you'' she said quietly stroking his hand. 'I'm so sorry Ash, I miss you so much'' she said stroking his hair out of his face ''I've been praying for you everyday but nothing ever happens, your starting to make me loose faith…I decided to come to the man himself, and ask you please Ash, wake up I've never loved anyone more than you'' she said as tears cascaded down her porcelain cheeks. Like condensation on a tea cup. ''your children really need you Ash, I need you'' she put her head down on his chest and let the tears escape her.

That's when she felt it a hand playing with her hair softly she moved delicately to see it, two deep blue ocean eyes looking at her, he started coughing. Harriet moved quickly handing him water to which he smiled appreciatively. Once he had drunk he sat back breathing deeply ''what happened?'' he said croakily

She looked at him ''you got hit by a car Ash, you've been in a coma'' she explained Ashley gripped her hand ''How long?'' he said quietly

''three days'' she looked to the floor

He reached to touch her face but his hand fell to her shoulder out of drowsiness she caught him kissing the inside of his wrist ''save your energy'' she scolded and he smirked.

''are you still angry?'' he said calmly

She shook her head ''not with you'' she frowned

He looked puzzled ''laurel?''

''she told gabby you died Ashley'' she said quietly

Ashley shook his head tears rolled down his cheeks ''I'm so sorry I didn't mean to distress you'' she said gently stroking away his tears.

Ashley stroked her knee ''not your fault''

Ashley's eyes looked shocked ''where's my coat?'' he said quickly

''it's over there'' she said ''why?''

''I need you to check the pocket there was something important in there''

Harriet felt his wallet was in there ''wallet?''

''no keep looking''

She came across a black velvet box a bit damaged she opened it to see a ring, an engagement ring.

''I wasn't at laurels every night'' he frowned ''I was looking for a ring for you''

Harriet didn't move ''this wasn't how I planned to do it, I was going to do it in the pub and Kerry was suppose to come get you after I left except you know, well the thing is everyone knows so I don't want you to hear it from somebody else'' he said quietly.

She turned tears filled her eyes, he looked down ''do you not want to get married? I'd understand its just I really love you and, you're already an amazing step mum to gabby and Arthur, I want to come home to you and say that I'm coming home to my wife, your already a wife anyway really, you cook my dinner and we live together, not much would change except our cards on valentines day will say husband and wife, rather than boyfriend and girlfriend'' he laughed lightly

She laughed ''why are you talking me into this'' she handed him the box

He nodded ''okay'' understandingly

She held out her hand he looked confused ''you know what finger it goes on right?'' she said quietly and Ashley looked shocked quickly fumbling with the box he opened it and said quietly ''Harriet Finch will you marry me?''

''Yes I will'' she smiled and he slid the ring on her finger she leaned forward and kissed his mouth softly.

Anybody want a second chapter?


End file.
